


Sleepy Towns

by wishfulina



Series: Sleepy Towns [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts
Genre: Multi, Mystery Kids, but since they are all sort of young now it may stay general, but that might not happen at all tbh, but who knows, i don't even know the rating, i might go for some dipifica, im actually enjoy more of a mabel/norman pairing, im not really a huge parapines gal, maybe ill throw in some more ships, oh and maybe some possession because that's fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulina/pseuds/wishfulina
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are back at the Shack for another summer. This time they are there for a little bit of training for the weirdness of the world. And Gravity Falls is the perfect place to do it.Fully trained psychonauts Lili Zanatto and Razputin Aquato are sent on an intel mission. Last summer had a large spike in psychic activity and they need to find out why.Cousins Coraline Jones and Norman Babcock are on a road trip. To compensate they each take one friend. Coraline takes her friend Wybourne Lovat AKA Wybie and Norman takes his friend Neil. Their parents believe that this will create a "stronger bond" amongst the group. Certainly a small town, in the woods, with enough lore to fill a trilogy, should pacify four kids.





	1. Back In The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduce the Pines Family

Dipper Pines traced the names on the paper for the hundredth time. Reading the message once more while listening to the steady breathing of his twin sister, Mabel who was sleeping on his shoulder. _See you next summer!_ Next summer was finally here and he was ready. Of course, they kept in touch over the school year but it wasn't the same. After so many days wishing they were in Gravity Falls they were finally back. He still wore the hat his friend Wendy gave him the year before.

He glanced at Mabel whose brown hair was in her face. She was snuggled in one of her signature sweaters which she wore constantly despite the sweltering hot summer sun. He realized he’d have to save this moment of peace before she woke up and fill the rare moment of quiet.

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop. His twin sister smashed her face into the back of the seat. “Gravity Falls.” The bus driver called.

“Oww…” Mabel groaned, rubbing her forehead. She got up, stretching and yawning. She grabbed Waddles, her pet pig by his leash, waking him up. He snorted in response.

“Come on Dip Dop. We're here.” She tapped his shoulder. He nodded and got up. They grabbed their bags. He felt a little nervous. All this time and now he's back. _What if they forgot him? Does Wendy still have his hat? Are their Great Uncles there? They still would live in Shack right?_

All these questions were buzzing in his head as he walked down the bus aisle. They came off the bus. The bus left and Mabel waved goodbye. He knew she would. The dust cleared. At the bus stop was Grunkle Stan. He was wearing a red knitted cap rather than the fez. He abandoned the suit for a coat and white shirt.

“Grunkle Stan!” They shouted.

“Kids! Pig!” He called back. Waddles greeted him first licking his face and snuffling happily. Stan put Waddles down and wiped his face. The kids then got into a group hug with the uncle for the first time in a year.

“Lemme look at you.” He said. He put them at arm's length.

“Still wearing those sweaters Mabel. You guys haven't changed since last summer!” He said. “Except for Dipper’s now taller than you.” He pointed to Mabel.

“Maybe but I'm still the alpha twin.” She said. Grunkle Stan ruffled her hair.

“Of course sweetheart.” He laughed. Dipper looked around.

“Where's Great Uncle Ford?” He asked. Ford could be a bit of a recluse but Dipper thought he’d be willing to greet them.

“He's waiting at the Shack. He has something he wanted to talked to you two about.” He said simply. They all climbed into Stan’s car. Dipper's head was once again flooded with doubts.

_What if Great Uncle Ford is hurt? Is there something up with Gravity Falls? Does he believe it's still safe?_

“We're here,” Stan said. Dipper looked outside. To his surprise, everything looked the same. The ‘S' in “Mystery Shack” was still on the roof. A smile slowly stretched across his face. Things may still change but at least it's still the same.

They walked to the Shack and opened the door. It looked sort of different. The some of the attractions were new. There was a statue of Stan in the corner. No matter how it looked Waddles had no problem making himself at home by going straight for the _Employees Only!_ door.

“Dudes!” They heard. A heavy set man wearing a suit and fez was at the cashier. He was talking with a freckled redheaded teenage girl wearing a pine tree hat.

“Soos! Wendy!” Dipper and his sister called. They crashed into a big group hug.

“Wow, Dipper is taller than Mabel!” Soos said looking at the two.

“Aw… Dipper. You saved my hat!” Wendy said. She took off the hat she was wearing and put it on. She took the pine tree hat and put it on Dipper's head.

“It still fits!” He exclaimed. He flicked the brim into place and felt satisfied.

“So… what's new?” Mabel asked.

“Nothing really.” Wendy shrugged. “You go to school. You learn. You go to vacation. You don't remember a thing.” She said.

“But you'd be happy to know that Soos and Melody live together now. And Robbie and Tambry are still going strong.” She said.

“MATCH MADE!” Mabel cheered. She was the one who put those couples together the summer before.

“Speaking of which, where is Melody?” Dipper asked.

“She's home and taking the day off.”

“Kids? Is that you?” A voice asked from behind. They turned and saw Ford. He looked exactly the way they left him. He wore the same red sweater and tan trench coat.

“Great Uncle Ford!” They called and ran to him. He smiled and looked at Soos and Wendy. They nodded.

“Well, we'll see you, dorks later.” Wendy laughed.

“Bye Dudes,” Soos said.

Ford led the way through the door marked Employees Only! followed by his brother and the twins.

The house remained untouched. Soos must have left it for the Stans. Or at least that's what Dipper assumed. He realized something.

“Didn't Soos’s Abuelita live here?” Dipper asked aloud.

“Soos convinced her otherwise.” Stan shrugged. Mabel nodded.

“So… what's the deal?” Mabel asked once they were in the living room. She sat next to Waddles who was napping on the armchair. Ford scratched the back of his neck as if he wondering how to phrase something.

“Dipper. Do you remember the conversation we had in the spaceship? We were looking to seal the rift.” Ford asked. Dipper nodded. Ford has asked him for an apprenticeship which he accepted gladly but, after the close call with Bill and the apocalypse, Dipper realized he's better with his sister so he declined before the summer was over.

“I haven't changed my mind about keeping the business in the family,” Ford said. Mabel looked at Dipper. She looked a little frightened and confused.

“What are you saying?” Dipper asked.

“Mabel, Dipper? Would you two like to study the paranormal?” Ford asked. He looked toward Mabel. There was a pregnant pause between everyone.

“It will be summer training. Nothing like school. You probably will learn a thing or two still. But not desks and chalkboards. Okay, maybe chalkboards.” He rambled.

“I actually would like that Grunkle Ford,” Mabel answered. Grunkle Stan looked pleasantly surprised as did his brother.

“Don't get me wrong. The nerd stuff can be pretty boring but…” She paused. “I like the adventure and stuff.” She shrugged.

Dipper was speechless. This was unexpected. It was as if everything was just perfect right then. His dream was to study the paranormal and his sister, well his sister would be a part of that fantasy. It was all great. It was wonderful. It was so good that it seem too good to be true. He opened his mouth. No sound prevailed. He closed it. He tried once more to say something. Still silence. The cycle seemed infinite. He would open his mouth and close it.

“Don't hurt yourself kid.” Grunkle Stan laughed. Then finally Dipper's voice worked.

“EeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaAAAAA _AAAAAAAAH **HHHHHHH!**_ ” The volume just increased. Mabel punched him in the arm. He immediately silenced himself.

“Was that a yes,” Ford asked. Dipper nodded.

“Well, that's great because if you said no those custom made journals would go to waste,” Stan said.

“Journals?” Dipper asked.

Ford punched his brother in the arm. Stan laughed and shrugged.

“This was supposed to be a surprise but…” Ford paused to give his brother a glare. “I made you two journals to record your findings.”

He gave them each a different leather bound books. Dipper's was blue with a silver pine tree on the front. Mabel's was pink with a gold shooting star on hers.

“Mabel, you know what this means?” Dipper said.

“That we're now both nerds?” Mabel said.

“No… we're both Paranormal Trainees!” He said excitedly.

“I still hear Nerds in training,” Mabel said. The teasing went back and for on whether they were dorks or not.

The phone rang. The conversation died down. Ford rushed to answer it. It must have been somebody Ford knew. He smiled. Then it immediately turned into a frown. A lot of “Hmm…”s, “Really?”s, and “I understand”s were exchanged.

“I'll be there in a few days.” He hung up. “Stan, we gotta leave in a few days. I guess the training will have to wait. ”

“Who was that Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked.

“Some friends of mine. They're in trouble. ” He said.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. This wasn't exactly the summer they were expecting. They didn't realize their uncles were so busy.

“We will be back soon. Don't worry kids. Plus we have most of the summer to goof off and train. Right, Ford?” Stan looked at his brother for reassurance.

“I think so.” He shrugged. “They probably just need a second opinion about a certain subject matter I'm sure.” Ford quickly added.

“But we can still talk to each other by video talk right?” Stan added.

“Face Time. Grunkle Stan. It’s actually called Face Time.” Mabel corrected.

“Whatever. Anyways… we still have the rest of today to get settled in and mess around. Who's with me?” Stan smiled.

“We're with you, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper smiled back.

“Good, now let’s get you guys unpacked!” Stan cheered. The twins looked at each other silently agreeing to talk about their summer plans amongst themselves later.


	2. Family Fun for Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Road Trip Goers.

_ HOUR 1 _

 

Coraline huffed for the seventh time in the last five minutes. When she thought about summer  _ this _ was  **not** what she had in mind, at the moment she was in a car with three other kids and her uncle at the wheel. 

 

They were going for a road trip to who knows where just to sightsee or something equally as dumb. Usually she’d be all for a road trip with her parents but her parents aren't there and instead, she's with her Uncle Perry she rarely sees, his son Norman, and his best friend Neil. Her only compensation is Wybie and he can be a little obnoxious on his own.

 

She argued mercilessly to stay home at the Palace but her parents seemed very convinced that she would love a “rustic small town” experience. (Whatever that was supposed to mean.) She told her parents that she'd be better. She'd do her chores. Even though Wybie was there to sweeten the deal she also had an idea what her parents' reasons were. She had a tough time making friends besides Wybie. She has a couple of acquaintances but no  _ friends _ . She knows it and her parents do also. Maybe they thought that reconnecting with her cousin would make her feel better. She scoffed at the thought. _ That wasn't it.  _ She thought to herself.

 

In all honesty, her younger cousin Norman actually isn't all that bad. They actually used to be close but she moved and death struck the family he became a little more of a recluse. Their grandmother was always closer to him than Coraline was so when she died he just closed up. It didn't help that whenever she did see him he never seemed completely in touch with the world. Always staring behind her or something. She always asked about it and he always shot her down. He can be extremely passive and vacant sometimes. Like an echo or shadow or something equally as ghostly.

 

When she met Neil however, the redhead was very chatty. She gets quickly annoyed at his stories. Whereas Norman talked too little, Neil seemed to overcrowd the void of silence with words. He was alive but maybe a little too much for her liking. She was finding it very hard to see what she preferred. So she found herself staring out the window silently and it was quite boring.

 

“I went to the market and bought an apple,” Neil said. “What did you buy Norman?”

 

“I went to the market and bought apples and bananas. What did you buy Wybie?” Norman’s voice floated from the front. She could see his hair peeking at her from behind his seat. His black hair was standing on end just like a scared feline.

 

Coraline realized they were playing the stupid alphabet market game. She let out an audible groan of annoyance. All she wanted to hear was how much farther was their next stop. 

 

“How much longer?” She whined.

 

“Come on Jonesy,” Wybie smiled at her. “It’s not that bad, play with us if you’re bored.” 

 

Wybie is one of her best friends. Wybie is her only friend for that matter. He has wild dark brown hair, coppery skin like the handles on The Palace doors and always insists on wearing that black and gray fireman jacket. He didn't have much of a filter and is interested in collecting odd items and pictures of banana slugs. He’s also an inventor. He is constantly anxious but means well. No matter how good his intentions were he still had the habit of getting on her nerves.

 

“I would rather roll out this car.” She huffed glaring at him. He knows she hates this game. The alphabet may have twenty-six letters but this game seems to last until the end of time.

 

“Alright if you say so,” He looked back at Neil. “I went to the market and bought…” Coraline turned towards the window groaning.

 

_ HOUR 5 _

 

“53 bottles of beer on the wall… 53 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around 53 bottles of beer on the wall!” Neil sang obnoxiously loud. Coraline’s eye began to twitch. She had half a mind to punch his freckles right off his face.

 

“That’s it! No more bottles and I mean it!” Coraline snapped. Neil was immediately silenced.  

 

“Alright. No more singing all in favor say ‘Aye.’” She said.

 

“Aye.” Everyone chorused back. 

 

“Let's all just listen to the radio instead.” 

 

Norman turned the radio dial. The radio let out a few garbled words before they agreed to switch stations. 

 

“A friendly desert town where the sun is hot.”

 

Click.

 

“DON’T START UNBELIEVING!”

 

Click.

 

“I can’t help it if I make a scene-” 

 

Click.

 

“The radio is overrated anyway. Maybe we should all just play the quiet game.” Norman suggested. Coraline groaned. She hasn't played the game since second grade but since she had no other things to do she begrudgingly agreed. They all just sat in an uncomfortably intense intentional silence. Coraline knew this was going to be very long few months.

  
  
  
  


_ HOUR 7  _

 

Everybody was sound asleep except for Coraline who was lazily drawing in a sketchbook waiting for the trip to finish or for sleep to claim her for the night. She felt tired but not enough to sleep. For once in her life she wanted summer to end and it just began.

 

The car slowed down. Coraline looked out the window. 

 

“Welcome to Gravity Falls.” She whispered, reading the sign outside the window.  _ Gravity Falls? _ She's never heard of the place and she was sure it was in the same country. 

 

They slowed to a stop. There was a rickety old cabin. She knew what this meant. This was the place they would stay for the summer. It was wooden and looked boring. It just seemed like a bad idea in the making. “Wake up! We're here kids.” Uncle Perry looked behind his seat. 

 

The band of disoriented children slowly yawned and unbuckled their seatbelts. They rubbed their eyes as they dragged their luggage into the house. 

 

Coraline looked at the rooms and counted. There seemed to be two bedrooms. One for Uncle Perry and one for the rest. She followed the line of tired children into the room. There was more than enough beds. About eight for some reason or another. The wallpaper was pastel green stripes.  There were a few bedside tables some with lamps some without. There were two windows on the farthest wall. 

 

She slid off her shoes and flopped onto the twin sized bed closest to window and farthest from the closet. Her eyelids were like wet cement heavy and threatening to harden. “This place seems boring.” She told the others between yawns. She wasn't sure if they heard her or not. She didn't really care at the moment. The heavy exhaustion just seemed to blanket her. She then fell into a deep sleep. Hoping that the vacation wouldn't be this boring forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I actually write chapters in advance so, I was writing a chapter for something far in the future and hoped to finish it before I posted chapter 2 but I didn't so... yeah. School has been getting in the way. Luckily tomorrow is the last day so I'll have more time to write. HOPEFULLY, I'LL GET IT DONE IN THIS WEEK AND CONTINUE MY OTHER PROJECT. Anyways remember to send kudos and comment if you liked it. Or comment why you don't. I don't know man.


	3. Mission Impossible is Very Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Psychonauts

Lili Zanotto felt absolutely annoyed. She was hoping that this mission with Raz would be a little more serious than an unusual amount of “psychic activity.” (“Especially last summer.” Sasha said.) Psychic activity happens because psychics are all over the place. That is not unusual. It’s not a big deal. Don't make it into a big deal.

“Come on Lili. Perk up!” Milla told her before she left. Her mentor was doing her best to make Lili see the brighter side of this particular mission but she couldn't help but to feel like she was getting a baby mission.

When she spoke to Raz however he seemed fine with it. Almost thankful for a rather easy mission. Stake out a town for a few months. Field reports about suspicious activities every once in awhile. She feels occasionally underrated just at the thought and was a bit disappointed at his lack of reaction. Being a psychonaut was supposed to be more like mission impossible. Mission Impossible however felt very possible lately.

They were being driven to a quaint town called Gravity Falls. She tried her best to look up information only to come up empty. The town was probably very small. The sort of town that everybody knows each other. Those towns can be super cult-like outcasting newcomers.

They would be staying in a motel for the time being. They would be watched by the town inventor. A friend of a friend of Sasha Nein’s was all that was explained. They planned to stick around only for a couple months. Lili was upset that it would include the whole summer. But at least she’d get to spend it with Raz.

She looked at him. He continued to wear his helmet and goggles like he used to and a green Psi sweater from the first year at summer camp. She thought he was so cute. She realized he was smirking while looking out the window.

 _Butt out of my thoughts!_ She thought to him. He rose his hands defensively chuckling to which she responded with a glare. He knew she hated that.

She quickly huffed and looked away. She knew one thing for sure. This mission included making some sort of connection or ties of acquaintance with some townsfolk. She wasn't too good at that.

People were usually uninteresting and very cookie-cutter to her. All the girls in her school were too shallow and basic. They all liked the same things. Same types of boys. Same types of music. Same types of clothes. The only thing remotely different was face and voice and sometimes that wasn't the case.

The kids in camp were never too close to her because they were all a bit cliquish. The same people every year. The same groups of friends. Of course, that all changed when Raz came. He never was with a crowd he just floated about not attaching himself to a group but just interacting with everyone. Not to mention that his entrance was very dramatic since he snuck into the camp. That was probably why she liked him so much.

Despite all that, the point is that socializing was never her strong suit. People always thought she was intimidating or weird. However, this could be great practice. After all she is a Psychonaut which is part of the job. But… it'll probably be the worse part of this stupid mission she thought.

 _Hey Lili._ Raz thought to her. She looked at him. He seemed bothered by something. _Why are you so against this mission?_

 _How are YOU not offended by how easy it is? I hate observing and collecting info missions._ Lili thought to him.

Raz just shrugged in response. _Maybe a kickback mission is just what I need._

Lili rolled her eyes. Kickback mission. Kickback mission. Lili was ready for bigger missions. Ones with more excitement!

 _Maybe you want a kickback mission but I have gotten nothing BUT kickback missions. If I get anymore kickback missions HQ will have another thing coming to them._ Lili thought to him.

Raz snickered aloud.

 _What?_ She thought to him.

 _Nothing._ He looked back out the window.

“How much longer?” She asked the driver.

“An hour or two.” The driver estimated.

She groaned. She was getting very skeptical about the assignments given to her. Most of them were very buddy buddy lately. Chloe and her were supposed to question a family about knowledge of Psychonauts HQ but that included getting one of the kids to trust her. She had to investigate if psychics were cheating in beauty pageants. That including speaking with contestants. She just about had it with these missions.

 _Your thoughts are starting to seem redundant._ Raz thought to her.

 _Do you even know what that word means?_ She thought to him. Raz rolls his eyes.

 _Didn't I tell you to butt out?_ She glared at him. He instantly put up his hands in defense.

 _It wasn't on purpose. I wasn't at first but then you mentioned you at beauty pageants which sounded nothing like you._ He reasoned with her.

She nodded in understanding. It was never something she'd do on her own. By the end of the mission everyone hated her. But he still needs to watch his step. She glared at him.

“What? I'm not doing anything!” He said. She narrowed her eyes. But then looked away at the window. It was late afternoon and from what she could tell. All she saw was tree after tree. What really was redundant was the scenery. If Oregon was at first a giant grove of trees she wouldn't be surprised.

She started to tap impatiently.

 _Raz?_ She thought to him.

 _Am I allowed to listen now?_ He thought to her. She stuck her tongue at him.

 _You know what? Nevermind._ She turned from him.

 _No! Wait! I'm kidding!_ He quickly added.

 _Do you think Milla and Sasha are hiding something?_ She asked.

_So it wasn't just me?_

_No. Whatever it is it must be serious._

Raz nodded in agreement.

_Maybe you're right Raz. Maybe we just need to relax._

That was when Lili realized they stopped.

“I guess it was closer than we thought. Here we are.” The driver said.

Lili stepped out the car and took a deep breath. This was certainly a small town and she knew that she really didn't want to do this.

Raz took her hand. She looked at him and nodded. It doesn't matter they're doing this together.

“Now who is this town inventor?” Raz asked aloud.

An old man wearing flannel and overalls smiled revealing the little teeth he had. He had a long silver beard and he wore a hat that looked as if it belonged to a scarecrow.

“That'll be me. You must be the young people Sasha Nein sent.” His voice was shrill and had a hillbilly vibe to it. This was the guy who was going to look after them.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH. I'm so, so, sorry that I didn't update often. I wanted to fnish a chapter before I posted this one which I thought I could get done in the first week of summer and it ended up taking forever! It seems like a long wait for so little but I promise it will serve well in the future. Please be paitient with me like you already have! Thanls for sticking with me!


	4. Woods Wandering For Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Children on the Road Trip go exploring the Woods.

Wybie woke up feeling two things. He felt disoriented and very, very hungry. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one awake and Mr. Babcock didn't even sound like he was up so… Wybie would have to make himself breakfast. 

 

Most people wouldn't trust him with a stove but in all actuality, he can do basic home-making tasks because his grandmother believed that once he lived alone he'd be able to take care of himself. He's fourteen, not remotely close to going college. He had a solid 3 years left in high school. 

 

With all this in mind, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to drag himself to the kitchen. The question was what to make.

 

He looked through the pantry. 

 

_ Nothing.  _

 

He looked in the fridge.

 

_ Nothing. _

 

He realized that there was…

 

_ Nothing.  _

 

Nothing to eat. Nothing to make. There just was empty cupboards and he had to fill them with food. But… he was afraid to go out there by himself. He’d have to ask for directions and honestly, he didn't really want to.

 

The real risk was waking up Coraline. She wasn't necessarily a terrible person in the morning but she wasn't someone you would wake up. She usually gets very difficult and snappy with him and he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to put up with it. 

 

His stomach growled in disagreement. He reminded himself that he didn't have enough energy because there was nothing to eat, and in order for him to gain that energy, he’d have to wake her up. He winced at the thought. He was just hungry enough and that's what annoyed him.

 

He walked into the room in which they slept. He saw her sleeping. Her blue hair was in her face covering her eyes but not the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. He gently shook her and tried his best to distance himself from the line of fire that was yet to come. 

 

She groaned and rolled over. 

 

“Wake up Jonesy.” He said as sweetly he could muster.

 

“Go away Wybie.” She whined.

 

“Coraline we won't be able to eat.” He lost all the sweetness in his voice. She sat up instantly. 

 

“There's nothing in the pantry, or the fridge or anywhere for that matter,” He elaborated. “But…  we could ask some locals about where we can get food.” She paused as if to evaluate his plan. Her eyes darting to the door and back to him. 

 

“Ok, let's wake up Norman and Neil.” She looked at him. She got up and started towards Neil. She then looked at him and glared. 

 

“Do we  _ have _ to?” He asked.

 

“We  _ have _ to Why-were-you-born.” She used that stupid nickname she gave him when they were eleven. He just wanted to slip in and out. They probably won't even know they were gone.

 

“I know,” He whined as he shuffled over to sit on an empty bed.  “C _ a _ roline.” He added for good measure. 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him which he returned. 

 

“I just hope we can go eat,” He said while stretching.

 

“We're going out to eat?” He heard from behind him. Wybie turned and yelped to see Norman who was just chilling.

 

“Yeah, you wanna come? Your old man isn't up to making breakfast and there's nothing to make breakfast with so we have to go buy food.” Coraline said casually.

 

“Sure. We all have money socked away someplace. We could go find a store or restaurant somewhere.” He paused to look at Coraline who was about to kick his friend. “But first we are going to have to find a new way to wake him up because that won't work.”

 

***

 

After waking up Neil (who was quite the heavy sleeper), they changed, wrote a note and left. At first, they wandered down a trail. They found a local and they asked for directions. As of now, they were wandering in the woods like a bunch of idiots. 

 

“Are you sure that guy's directions were right?” Wybie asked Coraline, who was currently parading them around the woods like a band of lost ducks.

 

“He seemed to know what he was talking about.” Coraline scratched her head looking around. “He pointed to the woods and said make two lefts and a right. And maybe another left and then walk straight for a while and we should be there.”  She said.

 

“I don't think it was left, left, right, left, straight.” Norman tapped his chin looking up at the trees. “It was right, right, left, straight, left I think.”  

 

“I  _ know _ where I'm going  _ Norman.”  _ She hissed at him. 

 

“I don't think you do Caroline!” Neil whined. “Maybe we are lost forever! Maybe we are doomed to die in these woods-” 

 

“ _ Can it Curly Q! _ ” Coraline glared at him. “And my name is  _ Coraline. _ ” She continued to forge ahead without looking back at the three boys. 

 

“I agree with Neil. Coraline. We are lost.” Wybie told her.

 

“You know what Lovatt?” She sharply turned towards Wybie. “If you are so sure then, you can go ahead and lead.” She jabbed a finger into his chest narrowing her eyes.

 

“I-I'm not leading. You are the one who seems to know where you're going apparently. I'm just pointing out that we're lost.” He argued.

 

“I’m the only one who could be brave enough to lead anyways, you coward.”

 

“Jonesy, you don’t know, where you are  _ GOING. _ ” 

 

“ _THIS IS_ _JUST LIKE THE BLAIR WITCH PROJECT!_ ” Neil shouted.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH,” Norman yelled. Everything got quiet. From what Coraline has told Wybie and what he has seen, Norman was a pretty soft-spoken guy. He didn't know Norman too well, he only met him the day before, but this obviously wasn't something that often happened. 

 

“Guys, we need to calm down,” Norman paused to glare at Neil. “and find someone else to ask directions,” Norman told them. Wybie and Neil groaned. They have tried that before. It didn't work. Plus, Wybie highly doubted someone else would be in these woods.

 

“Actually… Norman has a point.” Coraline said. “We can just keep going and we will find someone eventually.”

 

Wybie thought for a second more then nodded in agreement. That's good enough. It's not as if these woods could last forever. It was probably 9 or 10 in the morning. They have been wandering for an hour or so. They are bound to see the end sometime. Though he retracted that non-verbal declaration when he looked at the many rows of trees. Surely by the end of this, he’ll be sick of the color green.

 

***

 

They continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence.  They haven't seen anybody for about an hour and he was starving. Nobody has said anything and were surely lost. The woods were getting creepy. Wybie heard a chittering sound behind him. He turned only to see nothing.

 

“Did you hear that?” Wybie asked.

 

“Hear what?” Coraline asked. 

 

“There was a chittering sound.”  He said. Neil turned.

 

“Maybe it's a chipmunk?” He asked.

 

“I-I don't think that's what it was…” Wybie looked around nervously. “Are we being watched?”

 

Coraline rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I highly doubt it. What's got you so paranoid?” She looked at him. He knew that she had this thing about being watched since then _ buttoned incident. _ She was playing it off but she was more paranoid then he was. She never explained explicitly what happened during those first special nights but he had a basic idea of some things. She doesn't like the idea of people watching her. _ Even if it's for her own good, so try to be stealthier if you are trying to keep her safe. _

 

“This place is creepy,” Norman said. He was not looking at them but rather in the opposite direction. 

 

“I don't like it. Maybe we should call-” Neil was interrupted by rustling bushes. Everybody froze. Right then two kids stumbled out.

 

A collective sigh of relief came from the foursome. One was a boy wearing a flight helmet with goggles. The other was a girl with a purple-red hair pulled into pigtails. Then there was an awkward stare off between everybody. Yes, they were looking for people who lived here but these kids just fell out of the bush there. Coraline looked at the kids and quickly at Wybie who responded in a shrug. 

 

“Are you two okay?” Coraline waved a hand in front of their face. They quickly scrambled to their feet. Wybie really started to inspect them.The two looked about 12 to 13 years old. The girl was wearing sweater vest which still had quite a few leaves from the bush. The boy wore a striped sweater along with an aviator jacket. 

 

“We're fine. Sorry, if we scared you guys.” The boy said.

 

“That's… alright. What were you doing in the bushes?” Coraline asked. 

 

“Oh. We heard noises. In the woods.” He pointed beyond the bushes. Wybie walked towards the two.

 

“Would those happen to be chittering noises from behind?” Wybie asked. 

 

The boy nodded. Wybie quickly snapped his fingers.

 

“Aha! I told you.” Wybie announced jabbing his finger in Neil’s direction.

 

“Do you guys happen to be locals? We are kinda lost.” Norman who was quiet up until this moment faced them.

 

“Sorry, we came to visit,”

Oh.

 

“but we have a map!” The boy said.  Everyone's face lit up.

 

“You have no idea how long we've been walking!” Neil said happily.

 

“Yeah, thanks…” Wybie paused. “Dude?” He tacked at the end.

 

“Razputin Aquato. But most call me Raz.” The boy, now named Raz stuck out his hand. Wybie shook it.

 

“What about…” He pointed to the girl with pigtails. 

 

“My name is  _ Lili _ .” The girl hissed. Raising his hands defensively he nodded quickly. 

 

“No need to be hostile.” Coraline lectured.  Lili quickly turned to Coraline with a glare. 

 

Raz sharply turned to Lili. She, in turn, did the same. They seemed to have this intense staring contest. Both seemed to glare at each other with such an intensity. Lili’s sneer softened and she turned to Wybie.

 

“Sorry. For being so irritable.” Lili said in such a way that made it sound practiced. 

 

“Wow. You must irritate a lot.” Wybie said bluntly. Coraline quickly punched him in the ribs. “Ow!” He whined, rubbing the spot where she hit him. “Was it something I said?” She seemed to answer him with a glare.  

 

“Actually you wouldn’t believe how often I do.” Lili said.

 

“Why?” Wybie asked. “Is it because people are boring?” 

 

“Alright! Before we begin such topics let's look at that map.” Coraline said. 

 

“Wait before I give it to you. I gotta tell you it's hard to read.” Raz warned her.

 

“I highly doubt it. Now, map me.” She held out her hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Raz asked. 

 

“You should probably give her the map,” Wybie warned him. Wybie knew from experience that Coraline could be a little… much. (He knew better than to say crazy even in his own thoughts.) 

 

“Alright. If you say so.” Raz took a paper out of his pack and handed it to Coraline.

 

She unfolded it. Everyone huddled around her. She quickly moved away. 

 

“Don't do that. I don't like that.” She said. Wybie stood back. He realized that Norman and Neil have been keeping to themselves lately. They haven't said anything. Wybie looked over. Neil and Norman were whispering to each other. 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Wybie asked. 

 

“Nothing important!” Neil quickly said. Norman looked at him and which Neil leaned close to Norman.

 

“Nailed it.” He whispered. Wybie rose an eyebrow.

 

“I am right here,” Wybie said. “I can hear everything you say.” 

 

“We weren't talking about anything honestly,” Norman said.

 

“Alright, guys! I seemed to have found a route. Let's go!” Coraline said. 

 

Wybie eyed the two boys suspiciously. He wanted to venture but, he knew that it has to wait. Although he noticed that Norman looking behind himself, he looked concerned. Wybie quickly shrugged it off and continued moving. There was nothing he could say to Norman deflect.

 

***

 

They came to a clearing in the woods. Raz and Lili stopped immediately. They looked at each other. Wybie looked at Norman and raised an inquiring eyebrow to which he shrugged. 

 

“Why did we stop?” Neil asked. 

 

“Lili and I heard something,” Raz said.

 

Neil walked up to where Lili and Raz were. He sat there silently for a moment. 

 

“I don’t hear anything,” Neil said.

 

“Hush!”  Coraline said. “There is something. I hear it behind those bushes.” She pointed ahead. Two large bushes sat in their path.

 

She crept toward them with Wybie closely trailing behind. She looked at him to which he tried to muster a reassuring nod. He wasn't too sure about this. If there was someone or something behind those bushes, he wasn't sure if they could take them. Coraline cautiously pushed apart the bushes to walk through. 

 

Wybie was afraid that he wouldn't leave Coraline alone. Though he was sure this was a bad idea. He bet there was some sort of malevolent spirit ready to take lost children. (Though he was sure those roamed at night. But you never know.) When he came out the other side, however, they saw two kids who were remotely their age if not younger just lounging on a stump.

 

“Well, hello there friends!”

 

***

 

Wybie has tumbled out of plants before. Trees, bushes, shrubs, rose gardens, you name it but this was the first time he's ever gotten a warm greeting after doing so. So when the girl who was sitting there on a stump did so, he was a little put off so to speak. 

 

“Mabel! Don't just talk to people in the woods.” The boy scolded her. 

 

The girl, wearing a sweater looked at Coraline, then looked at the boy, and then to Wybie. She shrugged. 

 

“I don't see anything wrong with them.” She said.

 

“HEY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?” They heard from beyond the bush. It sounded like Norman. The kids looked at each other. The boy looked ready to say something.

 

“YEAH!” Coraline yelled. 

 

“IS IT SAFE?” He asked. 

 

She looked at Wybie who simply shrugged. He didn't know what to make of these kids. They seemed harmless of course but… you never know with people in the woods. On the other hand, they did find Lili and Raz in the woods and just let them join them.  

 

“YEAH!” 

 

“OK, WE'RE COMING.” 

 

Soon everybody tumbled out. 

 

“Ok, before anybody takes any more steps. Can somebody tell me what the HECK IS GOING ON?” The boy practically yelled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. I haven't updated in forever. Mostly because I took up other projects but it's fine now! I'm going come back and start working on this story again. yay!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in like a year. Like when I started it. A year ago. I announced it then hid in the shadows like a coward. But whaddya know? I did the thing. Please comment and leave kudos. Tell me things you probably are looking forward to, or things you hate. Or maybe give your side of pineapple on pizza. It may sway me to the pros. Who knows?


End file.
